


The Valentine You Need (Originally by lielabell)

by sofonisba_found



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofonisba_found/pseuds/sofonisba_found
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On February thirteenth, Stiles comes home to find a bright red envelope taped to the center of his apartment door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentine You Need (Originally by lielabell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Valentine You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667624) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> Podfic created of lielabell's adorable Valentine's fic, because even if Valentine's is long gone there is always room in all our hearts for the Valentine we need :)
> 
> Also this is my first attempt at doing/uploading a podfic, so please let me know if there are any issues at all with it playing/downloading/whatever.
> 
> If all went right with posting thank the wondrous and patient Paraka. If all went wrong blame me.

[mediafire download](http://www.mediafire.com/?u6cinlic8xv24b6)


End file.
